City Slicker
by Anairakthehealf
Summary: Anairak (My OC) is a normal city girl, but what happens when her mom marries a cowboy and they have to move to the country. Plus the neighbors son is a certain black hedgehog? And she hates him he hates her? Love right?


**Me: Heeeey! This is gonna be a fun story to wright. *holds up normal looking pencil* Cuz I got a magic pencil.**

_**Sonic: Looks like a normal pencil to me.**_

**Me: Oh really? *holds point of pencil in front of him and draws a tutu on him then he appears wearing a puffy pink tutu***__

_**Sonic: AHH!**_

_Shadow: Ha! Faker you look like a girl!_

_**Sonic: *puppy dog eyes and blush* Am I a pretty girl?**_

_Shadow: WHAT THE HELL!_

**Me: Awkward! Okay Shady disclaimer please!**

_Shadow: Anairak a.k.a. Kariana does not own Sonic Team Characters, SEGA does. Alicia the wolf belongs to aliciathewolf45, Ruby the Echidna belongs to Fire Assassin, everybody else belongs to-_

**Me: ME! Know read on! *mooing of cow* Well that wasn't very majestic.**

**AnairakPOV**

I can't believe this is happening to me. Why me. Yeah I'm happy mom got married with someone she loves, but a cowboy? And now we have to move to his farm? UGH! I'm a city girl! Not a small town girl, I like loud parties, traffic, tall buildings, SHOPPING! Not country clubs, every one dancing and wearing the same thing, quite town, fresh air, SMALL MALLS! Why me. I'm just an ordinary one of a kind healf, with light almost neon cerulean fur and grey eyes and a fluffy tail. I love my tail ^_^. Anyway, right now I'm right now I'm in my new 'daddy' car. A simple black truck. Which had not been washed in a while. Mom and her new hubby were talking 'bout the ranch. It amazed me how much mom had learn 'bout horses, cows, etc. The only thing keeping me from going crazy is that mom let me keep my motorcycle. It's a black and red cycle with shiny new wheels and it had just been washed. That's my baby. It's in a trailer that were pulling right know.

"Little An, were here.'' Mom said. She is a white cat with orange eyes. Her name is Ruth the Healf. I mean Ruth the Hedgehog. When I'm 18 I'm changing my last name back to Anairak Wolf the Healf not Hedgehog. My dad was a navy blue hybrid wolf/hedgehog with light grey eyes while mine are stormy grey. He died in the army when I was 11. I'm 15 now.

"Hope you're exited to see your new home and new step brother.'' Albert said. He's my new 'daddy'. A battery blue hedgehog with minty green eyes. He's wearing a brown cowboy styled shirt, loose dirty jeans, and brown cowboy boots. Oh and a black cowboy hat. Who would have known mom would fall for a cowboy? Well mom's wearing a simple purple t-shirt, jeans, and bran new black cowgirl boots. Her hair was loose and fell to her shoulders. I stood out like a sore thumb. I'm wearing a neon pink sleeveless shirt with black words that said 'Girls rule, boys drool', a black tank top underneath, black mini skirt with black short-shorts underneath (I don't wear skirts and dresses without shorts underneath), black boots that reach under my knee, and black fingerless gloves. My hair was also loose but it reached my middle back. Oh and a black cowgirl hat mom forced me to wear, it ruins the look but I have to.

I looked out the window to see a ranch with miles of land full with horses and cattle, a stable and red barn, and a white house with a brick roof. Wow talk 'bout loaded. Mom said we would be better financially but wow. Wonder if I could ride my cycle hear. Suddenly a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes was running next to the truck. He's wearing something similar to his father only a white shirt that was stained with dust and God knows what the hell that is.

"Anairak this is your new brother Sonic the Hedgehog." Mom said.

"Wow he's fast." I said. I could fly faster than that if my wings weren't busted. You see I was in a motorcycle crash and my wings took most of the damage, so they broke. I can't fly only a couple of feet. That's why I hide my wings. I could make them appear and disappear any time I want. I only can't heal them.

"He's faster than that. He's the fastest thing alive.'' Albert boasted. We stopped in front of the house and I instantly got out of the truck and went to the trailer ignoring Sonic and went to get my baby.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Sonic ask.

"She just isn't used to being out of the city." Albert said. Damn right. I unlatched the door and hoped in and lowered the ramp to get my cycle out. When its shiny red metal met the country sun it shined and the word Fuego were easy to see in black bold letters. That's the name of my baby, Fuego.

I went to Albert and tapped his shoulder.

"Yes?'' he asked politely.

"Where do I put Fuego?'' I asked with no emotion in my voice of face whatsoever.

"Wow is that your cycle?'' Sonic asked.

"Yep. So where do I put it?" I asked again this time with annoyance in my voice.

"A worker will put it in the garage." Albert said as a brown raccoon with green olive green eyes and dressed like Sonic walked up to me.

"I know that's like your baby so I'll be careful." He said with a nice gentle smile. City rule #24 never trust someone with your cycle. Especially strangers with gentle smiles.

"Sorry Albert, rule # 24 never trust no one with your cycle. No one." With that I walked away to ask someone were the garage was.

**Ruth POV **

"Sorry about that. She's very touchy with her motorcycle. Just as touchy as you are with horses." I told Albert.

"Yeah but horses are alive! For the love of God that's a machine!" he said shocked.

"Give her time dear. She was born and raised in the Bronx, she'll come through." I told him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Oh come one is that all I get?'' he asked jokingly. Then I smirked my city smirk and kissed him full on the lips while wrapping my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"God if you guys do that in public I don't want to know what you did in your honey moon.'' Said a male voice jokingly. Albert and I broke apart to see a black male hedgehog with red eyes, wearing a brown t-shirt, cowboy jeans, brown cowboy boots, and brown cowboy hat. Next to him holding his hand was a red female hedgehog with gold eyes, wearing a yellow summer dress, black cowgirl boots, and her hair is in a ponytail. Standing next to them was a back hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, and arms. His eyes are ruby red, he's wearing a black cowboy style shirt tucked in his new looking jeans, and he has a brown belt with a metal horse bucking with a rider on front of his belt. He has black cowboy boots and a lack cowboy hat.

"Michel trust me you won't want to know." Albert said as I blushed.

"Michel stop teasing them, you to Albert. Hi I'm Alana, this little bronco is Michel my husband, and this is my son Shadow." Alana said extending her hand toward me.

"Hi I'm Ruth, my daughter Anairak is around here somewhere." Just as I said that I heard her walking well more like stomping over to us. "And here's the little devil herself."

"Mom you won't believe what just happened!" She yelled angrily.

"What is it now."

"Well I was trying to find were the garage was so I asked this guy were it was. He looked at me as if I was a little lost girl in a night club and told me ' Well you little city slicker, why you didn't asked your new daddy?' I got mad so I yelled what the hell was his problem. Well to cut the loooong story short he got a black eye and Fuego is safely in the garage." With that she smiled like a little angel.

"What am I going to do with you?'' I told her.

"Send me back to the city?'' she told me hopefully.

"Not going to happen." She groaned.

"Anairak this is Michel, Alana, and Shadow the Hedgehog. They are the neighbors." Albert said.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Bye." With that she went into the house. This is going to be a long, long, long day.


End file.
